deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheDoomGaze/A completely new Match Sale by TheDoomGaze!
Here. Another match sale. Feel Free to take any of the battles in this list. ---- Michelangelo Vs. Black Ranger Connections: Teenage heroes and dancers! Who would win, imo?: Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Steven Universe Vs. Chibiterasu'' '''Connections: Reencarnations of powerful women! Who would win, imo?: Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Crona Gorgon Vs. Ken Kaneki'' '''Connections: Teenagers that want to taste your blood! Who would win, imo?: Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Extroyer Vs. Kevin Levin'' '''Connections: Absorb and transform! Who would win, imo?: Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Android 16 Vs. Robo'' '''Connections: Robots created by a time distortion. Who would win, imo?: Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Enoch Vs. The Blob'' '''Connections: '''Incredibly fat buddies with an insane endurance! '''Who would win, imo?: I'm quite sure that Enoch takes this by a landslide. He's one of the guardians, and can tank powerful blows from The Batter and damage him, making Enoch quite strong and resistant. Also, he's faster than The Blob too. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Kefka Vs. Ganondorf'' '''Connections: '''Dirty traitors and villains with an immeasurable power! '''Who would win, imo?: Kefka with ease. He outclases Ganondorf y almost everything but Hand-To-Hand combat and smarts. Kefka has even how to fight with Ganondorf's NLF, as he can use Holy-based attacks. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Kuro Vs. Jibanyan'' '''Connections: '''Ghost cats that don't want to leave this world! '''Who would win, imo?: Jibanyan for sure. He has far superior strenght, speed, durability (As Yo-Kais can't die, only by an extrange kind of magic IIRC), and he's even smarter than Kuro. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Ruby Rose Vs. Kid Flash'' '''Connections: '''Newbie heroes that save the world at high speed! '''Who would win, imo?: While I do like Ruby more than Kid Flash, Wally takes this. He outclasses Ruby in everything but combat ability. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Filia Vs. Scream'' '''Connections: Girls with an alien parasyte that like to use their "hair" as a weapon! Who would win, imo?: Donna takes this with medium difficulty. He's got better speed, strenght, endurance and also has regeneration to heal herself. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Snake Eyes Vs. Gray Fox'' '''Connections: Ninjas! Who would win, imo?: I dunno much about Snake Eyes and what's he capable to do, but Gray Fox is something like Raiden, not as skilled, stronger or faster, but still has some to keep himself. I give this to Gray Fox. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Jerry Vs. Charlie'' '''Connections: Small animals with the ability to run and avoid any danger! Who would win, imo?: '''Jerry with no problem. Surpasses Charlie in every category, even in Toon Force. '''Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Rick Sanchez Vs. Hubert J. Farnsworth'' '''Connections: Old aged crazy scientists! Who would win, imo?: Rick. He's got more fighting experience, more and better weapons, he's smarter too. He's also younger, what means he's more agile. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Philip J. Fry Vs. Morty Smith'' 'Connections: '''Dumb guys used to be lab rats! ''(This was intended to be a continuation of Rick Vs. Hubert) '''Who would win, imo?: I'm not quite sure, but I think Philip takes this with medium difficulty. Morty still has some chances to win here. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Zuko Vs. Katsuki Bakugou'' '''Connections: '''Guys with an inmense hate to the protagonists, and with fire-based powers! '''Who would win, imo?: '''This is a close one, but I think Zuko wins by having better mastery. '''Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Blue Beetle Vs. Rex Salazar' '''Connections: '''Teenagers with amazing stretching powers! '''Who would win, imo?: '''I think Beetle wins by having superior stats, but Rex has still some chances. '''Sold to: '''Nobody yet. Category:Blog posts Category:TheDoomGaze Category:TheDoomGaze Blogposts